The primary goal of the Training Program of the CNP (Center) is to increase the number of qualified health disparities researchers experienced in using Community Based Participatory Research (CBPR) in the context of cancer disparities. Johns Hopkins is poised to create an environment that identifies and attracts junior faculty investigators (i.e., assistant professors or assistant scientists at Johns Hopkins, postdoctoral fellows, and members of community coalitions/community-based organizations to conduct research to reduce cancer disparities in Baltimore City, Prince George's County, and adjoining communities. The Center will create an environment that nurtures and supports these researchers to become independent investigators who apply CBPR approaches to research questions that address disparities in cancer. The major focus of the Program will be on junior faculty and postdoctoral fellows working in communities. The training program is designed to bring together faculty with broad interests in health disparities, cancer research, and CBPR. The importance of a multi-disciplinary approach to training is reflected in the Table 7 listing of Training Program Directors and Faculty. Program faculty have collaborated in research and training related to CBPR, health disparities, and cancer research and are committed to the Center's development.